roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Ship Extreme
''' Story' In order to access Ghost Ship Extreme, you must first finish the final chapter of the game. After you have beaten the Ghost Ship the first time, revisit it. Go to the entrance and speak to Minoc. Answer all of the Seventh Mystery questions to get the Key to the Underworld. Use the key to access the Ghost Ship Extreme. There are 100 floors filled with enemies and every 10 floors encountered will contain a Boss that waits for you. After you have beaten the Ghost Ship Extreme, you will obtain Kisala's swimsuit, as well as a pair of shoes with 314 atk. In addition, you'll receive the Royal Fruit. Beating the Ghost Ship Extreme a second time will earn you a new suit for Simon, showing his real face. You will also receive another Royal Fruit. 'Shops' Morish (Located on the 30th Floor at the door leading to the boss fight.) Potaton (Located on the 60th Floor outside the door to the boss fight.) Patack (Located on the 90th Floor outside the boss fight.) 'The Seventh Mystery' A list of The Seventh Mystery questions. 'Bosses' There is a save point before each chamber that holds a boss. Most of the bosses within this quest cause you to become dazed, so make sure to stock up. Special abilities work well on all the bosses, but make sure any barriers are down before using them. Here is a list of the boss fights inside Ghost Ship Extreme. 10th Floor - '''Brazo De Perriots' :: This enemy appears to be three jesters with cards and has no barrier. When you win expect to recieve 4200 experience for your active characters and 2939 for the rest. 20th Floor - Necromantis :: This enemy attacks quickly and has a barrier you must break its barrier with your charged attack. When you win expect to receive 4500 experience for all active party members and 3149 for the rest. 30th Floor - Iron Hammer :: This enemy has no barrier but you do have to jump to attack. 40th Floor - Paragryphon :: This enemy has no barrier and regular attacks do work. 50th Floor - Pandor :: This enemy looks like a mimic and is similar to fight. Use your barrier break shot to start this battle. When you win expect to receive 6000 experience points for your main party and 4199 for the rest. 60th Floor - Gokillas :: This enemy appears to be a small swarm of Dark Emperors and can kill you quickly if you do not utilize your abilities. When you defeat the swarm expect to receive 9999 experience for your main party and 6999 for the rest. 70th Floor - Guillitine Eddie :: This enemy has a barrier that requires the use of your charged attack. When you win expect to receive 7000 experience for your main party and 4899 for the rest. 80th Floor - Beast Leota :: This enemy has no barrier but there is a gem or something on his head that you must break for your attacks to have any impact. Strength Stars and Guardian Spheres are useful. When you win expect to receive 7500 experience for your main party and 5249 for the rest. 90th Floor - Jabor :: To defeat this enemy you will need to begin with your barrier break shot. When you win expect 9800 experience points for your main party and 6859 for the rest. 100th Floor - Doppleganger :: This enemy has no barrier but he is tough and may take a while to defeat. Regular attacks do work but you should really focus your energy on your special abilities and items that up your AP, health, defense, etc. When you win you can expect 9999 experience points for your main party and 6999 for the rest. Category:Places Category:Ships